Aro Volturi's Mate
by GilmoreGirls120
Summary: What if Bella's twin sister was Aro's true mate? See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV

Me and Jasper were running in the Amazon Rainforest with Kachiri's help to try and find the other half mortal half immortal hybrid when I get a vision and Jasper and Kachiri stop running so that they aren't ahead of me and to ask me what my vision was about.

Vision

Our family and the witnesses for Renesmee were in a clearing. I saw Audrey with Aro and she was a vampire at a ball dancing with Aro.

JASPER!

Alice, darling what's wrong, what did you see? Jasper asked lovingly putting his hand on my arm.

We need to call home, something's gonna happen. I close my eyes, seeing the image of my new sister-in-law as a vampire. Poor Audrey. I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey's POV

My phone rang at 7:00 AM.

I groaned and stretched my hand out from under the warm covers of my single bed in my dorm room at Dartmouth, which the Cullens are paying for for me to see along the side table, trying to find my phone.

With my phone in my hand, I squinted at my screen to see my twin sister, Bella calling me.

What the hell would you she want at 7:00 AM in the damn morning?

You better have a good excuse as to why you woke me up at 7:00 AM because it's the weekend and I'm tired from having to get up at 5:00 AM on weekdays because of my college classes.

We were twins but we don't look alike. Bella and me had two similarities. We couldn't tan and we both have dark chocolate hair but Bella has natural red highlights.

I was taller. Bella was thinner. I had more muscle because I played sports, where Bella read and tripped over even the thought of putting trainers on.

Edward was actually using her phone. I thought he was really hot even if he was my brother-in-law.

What did you lose your blackberry or something? I let out a shaky laugh.

So I owe it to you for waking me up?

My last statement stands, Edward, you better have a good excuse for waking me up at 7:00 AM on the weekend. I stated, rolling onto my back, looking up at the ceiling.

He laughed his exquisite laugh.

I promise to repay you but I'm coming to pick you up, we need to talk.

Talk, like now? I questioned, looking at the clock on my iPhone and it was 7:04 AM.

Yes, sorry it's so early but it's really important. He chirped.

Alright, I'll be ready in 15 minutes, and I'm only doing this because you're family now and you owe me, big time.

I'll hold you for repaying me, Edward.

I smiled saying bye and hanging up.

Sliding out of bed, way too early for a Saturday morning.

I walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

It was my first New Years without Bella or Charlie, Charlie being my favored parent because everyone has one, Bella just wouldn't admit who she preferred.

The Christmas present from Edward and Bella has taken Charlie and Sue away on a fishing trip for a long weekend.

Me and Bella are glad that Charlie had someone.

Charlie needed someone to look after him because Bella's married and I'm at college and we obviously can't look after him.

Sue would be able to stop him from living off pizza and beer.

I quickly finished my shower and then I got dressed in blue skinny jeans and a thick wool knit sweater.

I brushed my hair.

Then Edward rang the doorbell.

I put my high heel pumps on and grabbed my coat and keys.

I opened the door and Edward was there and dressed in a ironic enough forest green turtle neck, dark jeans, and a windbreaker.


	3. Chapter 3

Audrey's POV

Morning, Edward.

So what's up? Finally realize my sister's sleep talking's annoying?

Family meeting, you're invited.

He opened the passenger door of his Volvo for me.

Should I be honored or overly optimistic about how boring this might be?

Depends, it could go either way.

You're always such a gentleman.

He put the radio on.

No, classical is out of the question, don't you have some real music?

This is real music, classical has been around far longer than any of the other genres.

Your point is?

Never mind, what do you want on?

Something that'll wake me up.

He pulls into his long driveway, the music still playing as the end of the song draws to a close.

That was some great singing.

I appreciate the chivalry but I can open doors by myself.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen are a young couple that had adopted 5 teenage kids, four of which were together, separately of course, like two separate couples.

Alice and Jasper were cute together while Rosalie and Emmett were like a power couple.

All the Cullen are really good looking, it didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

But Rosalie could've trumped every model strutting the runways in America with her looks, she was super hot, even me a girl who by the way's attracted to guys.

Edward had been the only single guy in the family and obviously like every other girl at Forks High School, I tried to get his attention, sadly failing as Edward only had eyes for my twin sister.

I was happy for Bella, yes, she'd got the guy but was happy and that's all I cared about.

I'd lived with Charlie longer than her, so I'd been around the Cullens for… well longer.

Edward had brushed me aside like all the other girls but I hadn't held that instant jealously like them.

Nah, Edward was alright and since I sat next to him in most lessons until Bella and me switched seats, I found out he was quite a clever chap.

We enjoyed the bantered and once he'd hooked up with Bella, we settled into a nice friendly relationship.

It had taken me awhile to forgive him, after he left Bella in her catatonic state last year but I did and now we're fine.

Edward was the one who kept me informed when Bella had been ill on their honeymoon, I'd been so worried but Edward reassured me through the whole thing.

Carlisle talked to Charlie but I'd never trusted doctors that much and I knew Edward better.

Bella was fine though, she looked healthy and happy and they also had a little girl.

The cover story was that she was adopted or something.

I'd tuned out of the conversation when Bella let me hold her.

Renesmee did look an awful lot like Bella, only with Edward's hair.

What did I sat about the doors, Edward?

You said you appreciated the chivalry.

Now, please tell me there was a great reason that you woke up.

Morning, Audrey.

Edward.

We've been keeping a secret from you for quite awhile, actually it's a secrets well kept from everyone but thanks to recent… complications we've decided… I'll just get to the point.

I know I said the chivalry was getting old, but it isn't nice to leave a conversation unfinished.

Have you noticed any abnormalities about us? Anything new about Bella?

Should I have? Am I missing something really obvious? Because I I am, don't tell me.

Audrey, put your glasses on. Bella instructed passing Renesmee to Rosalie.

I don't need glasses, I can see perfectly fine.

Audrey, don't be difficult.

Well, I didn't bring them, so ha.

Tough luck.

She passes me a pair of glasses.

Unbelievable. Whoa, do you really look like that? Jeez, just think, I relate myself to you; I wonder what other people think.

You humor me. So anything different?

You had your hair cut?

She shakes her head no.

What? Is it really that obvious?

Can't you see how beautiful I am?

Has Edward, here been giving you pep talks? You've never been the vain type.

No, Audrey, I'm being serious.

Bella, you've always been beautiful.

Ugh, Edward, please help.

Audrey, what Bella's trying to say is that my family's different, we've been different for a very long time and now Bella's different, too.

What?

That makes no sense.

Different how?

Just tell her already. Rosalie intervenes.

Tell me what?

We're vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

VAMPIRES! I knew the Cullens had always been something more but vampires; Really?

Okay, okay.

I smile getting up.

I'll come back when you're all sobered up from whatever you've taken and then we can talk properly, kay?

I start walking out of the room but Edward blocks my path.

Move, Edward.

Audrey, you need to sit down, Bella isn't lying.

Oh, really, I know I maybe slightly gullible but you didn't wake me up for some crap joke.

I go to push him out of the way but he stands as strong as a brick wall, as hard as one, too.

Move, already.

I hit his chest but most likely, hurt myself more than him.

Edward, don't let her hurt herself.

Audrey, please sit down, we'll explain everything.

Whoa, get away from me. I order, backing up.

No way are any of you coming near me in your state, either this is a dream or all of you are really high.

High? Drugs aren't my scene. Emmett announces.

Edward, go kiss Emmett. I order and everybody gives me weird looks, even Renesmee.

You said we were high. Emmett stated.

Okay, this isn't a dream.

You dream about me and Eddie kissing? Damn girl can I watch you sleep? Emmett questioned and Rosalie whacked him upside the head.

No. I lie. It's just a way to test my dream theory. I groaned.

Whatever you say. He grins.

Aud, we promise we aren't lying. Bella bellows and suddenly her and Edward are next to me and I jump because they scared the hell out of me.

How did you get here so fast?

Vampires, see we aren't lying. Edward confessed.

You're serious?

They nodded their heads sincerely.

So when you were ill?

Yeah. I wasn't really in Canada.

And the kid, it's your right? Biologically?

They nodded their heads.

And I really don't appreciate you calling my daughter a "it".

Can I faint? Or would that be considered being weak? Actually, I'll answer my own question. Weak.

Aud, you're rambling.

Am I? Well, that's just great, I mean I've been trying to stop as over there says it's stress related and telling me that my God damn sister's vampire's really what was on the prescription. I'm going, like now and don't you dare get in my way again Cullen. I hiss.

Audrey, sit down. Carlisle says, he was the one to stop my getaway this time. You need to sit down and calm down, as you said yourself, you seem to be quite stressed.

You really had to go to University to figure that one out. I bit back as he steered me into the chair once more, even though I'd just insulted him, he still held a sympathetic smile for my case.

So we've gotten over the basics, you now realize we're telling the truth, yes, Edward asks and I just sit there in silence and stare at him with my arms crossed. I'll take that as a yes, so now for the reason why we had to tell you. We're being trialled tomorrow for something we haven't done but it's gonna take a lot to convince the leaders of our world that we're indeed innocent.

So you thought to drag me into your mess too? I ask and Bella looks extremely guilty.

As I said, we met some complications late last night and have spent a very long time discussing what to do. I'll paint the picture. Edward explained. Vampires are immortal, we don't age, but along with the genetic good looks and eternal youth, we have some other assets like speed, hearing, smell, and strength, we're also like all the myths say, drink blood but my family's different, we drink the blood of animals where as most of our kind drink from humans, you can tell from the eye color, our eye color is a golden color every vampire that drinks from animals has our eyes. But those who drink from humans have red eyes. He says.

Then why does Bella have brown? I ask, terribly confused.

I'm wearing contacts, they'll be gone in a couple of minutes. She says.

Why are you wearing contacts?

Just in case something changed, but it hasn't. She says sadly.

Okay, back to the assets, some vampires have something like a sixth sense or gift as we call it, I have one and so does Bella, I can read the minds of everyone within a large thirty mile radius and Bella, she's a mental shield, she can block others gifts with her mind, that's why I can't read her thoughts.

If anything you'e the opposite of Bella, where as I can't hear anything from your thoughts

How can you say that? I'm your sister. She said.

Not any more, I don't want anything to do with your or


End file.
